huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeremiah
Jeremiah is a contestant from Survivor: Redemption Island, Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains and Survivor: Thailand. Survivor: Redemption Island Jeremiah was originally placed on the orange Ometepe tribe during Survivor: Redemption Island. At the beginning of the game, the women formed their own alliance and were hoping to bring one of the men in for the time being. However, they were unsuccessful and when they lost the second immunity challenge, Clara was voted out. Ometepe won two more immunity challenges, saving the tribe. When they lost again, three alliances went head to head, one consisting of the men, one for the women and the third involving Katniss, Jeremiah, Peeta, William and Virgil. Danny was voted out at tribal council. Glimmer, sensing she was on the bottom, tried to reel in Jeremiah's alliance to vote with them by throwing the boys under the bus. This was unsuccessful and the womens alliance began to crumble. Jeremiah's alliance was successful in voting out Glimmer, Mia and Kat, sending them to Redemption Island. At this point, Jeremiah made the merge. It was clear as soon as the tribes merged that the original Zapatera tribe had untrustworthy alliances. Mandy, sensing she could be eliminated soon, proposed an super alliance with Jeremiah's Ometepe tribe. This resulted in the eliminations of Isobel, Jett and Cindy. By this point, the super alliance were the only castaways left in the game and had to turn on each other. Virgil and William were invited by Mandy's alliance to make it further in the game by turning on their original Ometepe alliance. Their first casualty was Jeremiah and he was sent to Redemption Island. At Redemption Island, Jeremiah competed against Peeta and Jett. Only the first person to finish in the duel would continue in the game. Peeta finished first, officially eliminating Jeremiah from the game, making him a member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Jeremiah voted for Ryder to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains For being so trusting and trustworthy, Jeremiah was originally placed on the Heroes tribe during Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains. He began to form an alliance with the strong alpha-males of the tribe and was successful in voting out Vanessa, Hayden and Summer. However, Skye, being one of his allies, was voted out as a result of a Hidden Immunity Idol. The cracks in the alliance were clear and the Gabon finalists were targeted. Erinn was voted out when the Heroes lost again, followed shortly by Thomas and strong alpha male Ryan. At this point, Jeremiah made the merge. Bethany was voted out first by the all members of the Villains tribe, closely followed by Priya being blindsided from her alliance. By this point, an unsettling pair of alliances were at war, with it literally being Heroes vs. Villains. However, with the help of Ashleigh, the Heroes voted out Hunter. The minority members were then sent home for not having a strong enough strategic game. Jeremiah was one of those castaways and he was sent home, making him a member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Jeremiah voted for the eventual Runnner Up, Domenic to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Thailand In his third season, Jeremiah returned to Survivor: Thailand. He was originally placed on the green Khu tribe, comprised of former castaways with a Gemini horoscope. As strong and handsome men, he immediately formed an alliance with Hayden. This was rendered useful as the pair voted together for Eileen when they lost their first tribal council. Sensing a tribe switch of sorts, the pair then brought Gabriella in their alliance to stick strong. They continued to win immunity challenges, not having to vote someone out. He then made it to the tribe dissolve, where he moved to the orange Ta Chang tribe with alliance members Hayden and Gabriella. A majority alliance was formed between Scott, Montana, Hillary and Rachel. This group of four then voted together and voted out Hayden, Joe and Gabriella at tribal council. By this time, five castaways remained on Ta Chang. With no sign of a merge, Rachel was voted out over Jeremiah for his physical strength at their next loss. Jeremiah then made the merge where the post-switch Ta Chang tribe remained in tact with each other. This was contrasted to the post-switch Hying Saw tribe turning against each other. Katniss was the first member to be voted out. With a majority of numbers, the post-switch Ta Chang alliance voted out their competition, making Laura, Harriet, Nick and Tucker members of the jury. Scott and his alliance were then able to make it to the Final Four. As a strong physical player and strategic threat, the three castaways voted Scott out for fear of him winning. Now in the Final Three, Jeremiah and Montana made a Final Two deal in order to guarantee the win for either of them. Jeremiah won the final immunity challenge and true to his word, brought Montana to the finals. At the Final Tribal Council, Jeremiah was given the title of Runner Up after receiving 2 of 9 jury votes from bitter castaways Harriet and Nick. Voting History Trivia *In all three of his seasons, Jeremiah was only ever vulnerable at four post-merge tribal councils. *Jeremiah is the highest ranking member of the Khu tribe. Category:Survivor: Redemption Island Castaways Category:Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains Castaways Category:Survivor: Thailand Castaways